Televisions have been a staple piece of entertainment equipment since the mid twentieth century. Until very recently, televisions have been fairly static pieces of furniture, generally relegated to a spot in a room and never moving from that spot. With the advancement of technology, television manufactures are making televisions that are lighter and less bulky; however, the television remains to be a piece of furniture that is static and immobile due to cumbersome wall mountings and placement-limited television bases.
The ability to move a television to various locations easily is something that has many potential advantages, including reducing cost by eliminating the need to purchase more televisions. Accordingly, the art of television mounting systems could benefit from a mounting system that offers the potential for placing a television in a multitude of locations.